The Wolf Inside of Me
by Sage of Emeralds
Summary: What if Oz had been around instead of Tara during the episode "Once More With Feeling"? What would he have sung about? Find out in this song fic that features Oz, Willow, and singing! It's not plagarism, since I made up the song, capiche?


**All right, so what if Oz had been around instead of Tara during the season six episode, "Once More, With Feeling"? Read the summary below, before beginning.**

Summary: Okay, so Oz left in "Wild at Heart", came back in "New Moon Rising," and left again when he realized that his wolf state came back due to negative things, or whatever. The point is that he comes back again in season 5, and is currently in a relationship with Willow. Enjoy, everyone! Oh, and by the way, Willow is trying to get Oz to let her make a spell that will get rid of his werewolf state forever. That's mainly what the song's about. Also, some parts of this might be written in script form. There will be parts where there in a room, and the next thing you know they're in the park. I was trying to make it similar to how "Once More With Feeling" worked, so try not to get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any characters. To those of you who enjoy reporting people for writing songfics, it would make no sense for you to report this. I made up the song, so it's not plagarism.

...

Willow lay on her stomach on her queen size bed, flipping through an old spellbook from the Magic Box. Her dark eyes skimming over paragrapha after paragraph, she sighed in frustration.

Oz sat Indian style on the carpeting of the room, his fingers working out a few chords on his guitar.

"You okay, Wil?" He asked, looking over at his red head girlfriend.

Willow nodded in response, shutting the book closed. After recovering from the wave of dust that escaped the wrinkled pages, she rolled into a sitting positiong, and stood.

"I just can't find any good spells to try out." She replied, placing the book on her nightstand. "Nothing that'll figuire out what is going on with all of this singing. I can't start singing, Oz. I can't sing, even when I was in my school choir with Xander."

"Hmmm." Was Oz's reply as he went back to his guitar. "I thought you had an okay voice back in the Magic Box."

Willow sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "I sung one line solo. That's not exactly going to get me a nominee, or a...Nobel Peace Prize."

Oz stared at her. "Nobel Peace Prize?"

"Never mind." Willow flipped a more recent spellbook open. "At least I can find some way to dewolf you."

Oz sighed, setting the guitar aside. "Willow, listen, I get it that you want to help me with my little werewolf state, but don't you think that you're getting a little too caught up in magic?"

"You sound exctly like Giles." Willow frowned at him. "I mean, was I really a rank amateur if I brought Buffy back to life with a little magic?"

"Giles knows what it's like to be addicted to magic, and he cares about you. Willow, I've been a werewolf for about four years, and I've got it under control."

"Well, don't you want to live without worrying about turning all wolfie over a few negative emotions?" Willow asked, trying to make a point. "I mean, I can do this, Oz. And, besides, Giles summoned demons and all of that, but I'm not."

Oz took a deep breath. "Just don't do it, Wil."

"B_but, I can do this, Oz. Honestly, can't you just..."

She was interrupted as the spell did its thing. Oz stood up, as this happened.

Willow, Willow, why can't you see?

There's wolf living inside of me...

(guitar starts playing, as well as a drumset in the background)

I've known you for quite a long time,

And I could've sworn that things were going just fine.

"They are fine!" Willow called, but of course the singing was hardly interrupted as Oz stood and continued.

All of these thoughts going through my head.

I just can't say it, but you might've been misled.

I love you, Willow, straight down to death,

But sometimes a man's got to take a deep breath...

Willow, Willow, why can't you see?

There's a wolf living inside of me...

(instruments quiet down in background) By the way, the ... means that the word is stretched out)

"But, I do see." Willow said, frowning a little. "I have since high school."

But you don't understand,

That I can't withstand

this feeling...

What is there that I'm supposed to do?

You said I've got it under control, but is that true?

I don't know...

Do I have it under control...

"Oz, you do have it under control...I think." Willow stood up, as he continued.

(Scene changes to a woodsy park) Do not critisize the idea fo scene changes, people. In this same episode, when Spike's singing the scene changes from the crypt to the graveyard, right?)

Willow now walked beside her boyfriend down this path in the park, with tall trees. Were the things he said true? Giles had mentioned that they're singing whatever is on their mind.

Walking down this path that keeps winding.

I try to run, and I keep on hiding.

Could this be the life I'm meant to live?

How can I expect myself to give...

in?

(After he sings that part above, there is a pause. Then, the instruments are more rock and rollish. AS he sings the next part his whole almost-werewolf state kicks in, giving him fur and pupil only eyes)

Willow, Willow, why can't you see?

There's a wolf living inside of me!

(As that is sung he jumps onto a nearby picnic table, scaring off pedestrians)

You don't understand how this hurts me so!

You'll never get it, and never know...

Why, oh why can't this come to mind?

This wolf's always here, no matter how he's bind!

Willow, Willow, why can't you see?

There's a wolf standing inside of me...

(Almost-Werewolf state ends and he's back to just being plain old Oz)

Sitting now on the picnic table, Oz looks around, surprised by where the song had brought them. "Hmmm."

_**Okay, so how was it? Were the characters a little OOC? Hopefully they weren't, but please do tell me your opinion on my very first Buffy fic. Just click that button below, and submit me a review. No flammes please, but constructive criticsism is appreciated, okay? R & R, people!**_


End file.
